<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lion and the Dragon Queen by The_Great_Khalessi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973367">The Lion and the Dragon Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Khalessi/pseuds/The_Great_Khalessi'>The_Great_Khalessi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Relationships, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Jaime and Dany are hurt, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they find comfort in each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Khalessi/pseuds/The_Great_Khalessi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Dany find pleasure with one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lion and the Dragon Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something that I came up with one night and just began writing it. In this, Jaime never laid with Brienne in this, and of course, Jon couldn't do the deed with Dany. So hence: Jaime/Dany. It's crack.</p>
<p>Season 8: Episode 4 AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold winter air hit her skin, the moment she stepped outside. It felt rather pleasant and cooled her body off somewhat from what just occurred.</p>
<p>It hurt to even think about it, and without realizing it, tears had sprung up in her eyes. Very quickly, Dany wiped them away with her hands.</p>
<p>How foolish she was to believe <em>he</em> would love her. <em>Well </em>he<em> does, but not the way I want </em>him<em> to,</em> she thought sadly. Dany could still feel his lips on her, the taste of wine on him, and just the smell of him overwhelmed all of her senses.</p>
<p>The person who had made her feel loved, was none other than Jon Snow of course. Just the name caused her to roll her eyes. They were both slightly drunk on wine, yes, yet they knew what was happening. She didn’t care that he was her nephew, or that he was the true heir to the Seven Kingdoms, she just wanted <em>him. </em>She wanted Jon Snow. Dany had needed Jon to help her forget everything; to forget what happened during the Great War.</p>
<p>Jon couldn’t do what she wanted him to do because he was <em>disgusted</em> by having sex with his aunt. Once he stopped kissing her and gave the excuse as to why he couldn’t do it, Dany just knew she couldn’t be in the room any longer.</p>
<p>She left his chambers, slamming his door shut with an angry huff, and quickly walked away. Dany had no idea where she was going, but she just needed to get away. One thought was in her mind however: <em>did I make a mistake, taking Jon into my bed?</em></p>
<p>Thinking of their time on the boat, and even before he found out and told her about who he really was, caused her body to flush and the ache between her legs to throb. Their time together was of great pleasuring. <em>Maybe I could do it myself,</em> were her thoughts while bringing her hand to her covered breast, <em>oh what am I thinking, I need something other than my hands.</em></p>
<p>It was almost as the gods themselves or someone else - despite her not believing in them - heard her thoughts.</p>
<p>“You seem angry, Dragon-Queen,” Dany heard from the side. She turned her head and found the kingslayer, Jaime Lannister leaning on the wall. He wasn’t looking at her, but instead towards the night sky.</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t see you there, Ser.” She spoke, in her queenly tone, and she hoped the knight didn’t see her tears.</p>
<p>“Of course, you wouldn’t have seen me here, Dragon Queen. It is quite dark outside, and it seems to me that your mind is somewhere else anyways.” Jaime leaned away from the wall and showed himself more to her. Dany could not deny he was quite beautiful under the moonlight.</p>
<p>She could see sadness dancing around in his green eyes, but she was not sure why. Dany hardly spoke to the man who killed her father, there was not much time considering there was a war upon them. Nevertheless, she had no reason to speak to Jaime, despite him being the only person who knew more information about her family before their downfall; about her mother especially. She found she couldn’t hate the man though.</p>
<p>“I’m having a terrible night,” Dany was not sure why she told him that.</p>
<p>“You and me both,” was his response, and the way he said it made her curious.</p>
<p>“And what is it that is bothering you tonight, Ser Jaime?” Dany questioned and took some steps toward him.</p>
<p>“I had assumed, before death was upon us, that I would lay with the one woman who I cared for. Who I thought cared for me, yet it seemed her feelings were for someone else… a wildling that is.” Jaime sighed sadly while he also took some steps toward the Dragon Queen.</p>
<p>Dany had an idea of whom he might be speaking of, “Is it Brienne of Tarth, of whom you speak of?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” was Jaime’s soft response, eyes now glancing down at the snow. He didn’t question on how she knew; Dany figured it was that woman, Jaime was speaking of, because of the looks he had sent the woman’s way when he thought no one was looking.</p>
<p>Also, Daenerys also saw the hungry looks that Tormund Giantsbane had sent to the woman as well.</p>
<p><em>Jaime must’ve walked in on the two</em>, she figured.</p>
<p>“And, what about you, Your Grace?” Dany heard. She didn’t realize he was now closer to her than before. She had to raise her head up to look at the man before her, and again Dany could see how more beautiful he looked closer.</p>
<p>“I wanted to forget about everything… wanted to forget what I lost during this war. The man I sought after, who I thought would help me with that, was disgusted by the sight of me.” Dany didn’t say Jon’s name, but she figured Jaime knew who she was speaking of - practically everybody knew of her nightly visits with the King in the North.</p>
<p>“Ah, the White Wolf not satisfying you no more?” He chuckled, which made her chuckle also.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Then he’s even more foolish than I thought,” Dany was sure she was blushing. “I thought Brienne was beautiful, but I see now even I was fooled. I believe you are now, and I can see the many men trying to fight for your hand… well, whoever is still alive at this point.”</p>
<p>Daenerys giggled and bit her lip sensually. She knew, knew something was going to happen soon between them. <em>It’s the wine</em>.</p>
<p>She gasped when he brought his left hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb swiping at her lower lip. He licked his lips and spoke in a whisper, “I should’ve done more for your family… for your mother,” before leaning in towards her. Dany herself was following him, everything was being overwhelmed with lust.</p>
<p>Jaime’s lips touched her full ones at last. It was a slow one, no tongue was involved, and for a quick moment, Dany was frustrated by that. He pulled her closer to him with his mutilated hand, while his other hand went behind her head to tangle with her hair. She could feel his warmth swarming her figure, causing her to rub her thighs. She could also feel his hardening length pressing into her stomach.</p>
<p>It was just them two, kissing and groping one another; Dany’s left hand went to his short-coarse golden hair, while the other went to grab his bulge. Everything was forgotten in her mind, Jon especially.</p>
<p>It went on for some time until they both heard someone laughing loud nearby. Both pulled back, with Dany’s cheek flushed a deep red, and Jaime who looked away. Both of their lips were swollen.</p>
<p>Dany cleared her throat before looking at him, “Your chambers?” She asked, and he nodded. “Lead the way then, Ser Jaime.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, Dragon Queen,” for some odd reason, him calling her that made her smile with a tingly feeling.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Once they entered his chambers, he quickly poured both of them a cup of wine, which they greedily drank in one sip. Jaime had removed his sword and placed it on the table.</p>
<p>“Fuck the others,” Jaime whispered to her, his green eyes locked on her violet ones. “If they don’t want to be with us, then <em>we</em> should do it ourselves. Let me be the one to make you climax, to hear you scream my name for all to hear. You can do the same to me.”</p>
<p><em>This is the most we’ve spoken to each other</em>. Dany contemplated while her eyes roamed his form, she licked her full lips. Her breathing became faster and more erratic, <em>yes</em>, <em>this is going to happen</em>.</p>
<p>But before Daenerys could say anything, Jaime’s left hand went to the back of her head and brought her mouth to his. This one was hard and more demanding, unlike the one they had outside the keep. And as Dany opened her mouth to finally allow his tongue to tangle with hers, she found she couldn’t care about anything else.</p>
<p>Jaime placed his hand on her hip, along with his other, and backed her over to where his bed was located. He pushed her back, so she was lying on it, and looked up at him as his eyes devoured her body.</p>
<p>“Snow knows nothing, a foolish boy like <em>his father</em>,” he said and did not let her speak before leaning over her body and kissed her again. His left hand started to slide up to her chest and cupped her left breast, kneading it gently.</p>
<p>They both stopped, when Dany sat up and looked up at Jaime, for a quick moment he looked hurt and disappointed, thinking she wasn’t going to go through with it. <em>He is wrong</em>.</p>
<p>She pushed him away slightly, so she could stand on her feet, “They both know nothing of what they’re missing,” Dany said and began to remove her clothing.</p>
<p>“Will you truly make me scream, for all of Winterfell to hear?” She asked him as her attire pooled around her feet, and the pins that held her silver hair together were also thrown on the ground.</p>
<p>Jaime growled a, “Yes,” and his mouth found hers again. His hand went from her breast, down to her flat stomach, caressed the small thatch of her silver pubic hair, and finally reached the juncture between her thick thighs.</p>
<p>Dany laid back on his bed, instinctively parted her legs for him, reveling in the way he looked at her. Her milky skin was shown to him which made him throb between his legs.</p>
<p>He leaned down and she could finally feel his hot breath against her thigh. He slowly ran a finger along her leg, “Spread your legs more for me, my Dragon Queen.”</p>
<p>His smooth and husky voice made her tremble, and she did as she was told. His arms were wrapped around her thighs, helping her pull them apart. The knight kneeling before her barely touched her and she was already a quivering mess, her juices were leaking from her pussy.</p>
<p>Then, when Dany thought she couldn’t wait any longer, she felt his fingers part her pussy lips, and his hot silky tongue lapping her juicy slit.</p>
<p>She moaned loudly, of course not caring if anyone heard her. Daenerys Targaryen just couldn’t help it, that Jaime was skilled with his tongue.</p>
<p>“Are you finally ready, Daenerys?” He murmured against her pussy, looking up at her, “I am not going to be gentle or go slow.”</p>
<p>Dany whimpered softly but nodded her head vigorously. She raised her hips, offering her cunt to his mouth. But of course, she didn’t want him to be gentle or slow with her.</p>
<p>Jaime’s mouth went back to licking at her slit, lapping at her and sucking the honey juices from her. Her soft hands found his hair and she tightly grabbed hold of him, keeping him there right between her thighs as his talented mouth brought her closer to the brink. Dany forgot how long it had been since she last lay with Jon. She felt him inserting his tongue and swirl it inside her, fucking her with it as he kept his thumb pressed on her clit.</p>
<p>The Mother of Dragons was writhing on his bed, the pleasure almost too much for her to handle as her moans became louder.</p>
<p>“Jaime,” she whimpered, warning him that she was close.</p>
<p>He groaned and he quickly placed his mouth on her clit as he slid two thick fingers deep inside her smoldering tight snatch. He began to rub them on her silky walls as she rocked her hips against him.</p>
<p>Dany placed her other hand on her breast, squeezing it roughly and flicking her pebbled nipple, feeling her climax building and building till one flick of his tongue on her clit made her release what she’s been holding. At last, wave after wave of sweet generous pleasure shook through her body as she screamed into the room, <em>maybe </em>someone<em>heard me</em>.</p>
<p>Jaime continued to lick her leaking juices, but more gently, as the Dany’s orgasm subsided. He looked up at her very flushed face as she recovered from the force of it. Her face looked soft and innocent. She wasn’t a Queen to him, in that moment, yet instead was just Daenerys Targaryen. He dropped a soft kiss on her pussy and straightened up.</p>
<p>She could see her wetness all around his coarse beard, lips, and chin. Dany’s body trembled delightfully, and he watched her breasts and chest rise and fall fast with her breathing.</p>
<p>“Now… your turn, my good Ser.” She said breathlessly and he smiled.</p>
<p>Very quickly, Jaime pulled his garments off of his body, revealing his muscular frame to her eyes. Dany licked her lips and whimpered softly. Her eyes widened as she saw the thick length of his cock out in the open; he was slightly thicker and just barely longer than Jon’s. Dany was not sure why she was comparing.</p>
<p>Jaime kissed her again, and she reached for him. She held his cock in her hand causing him to moan, and her to growl lustfully. Dany began to stroke the full length of him as he cupped her breast while his marred hand was placed by her head.</p>
<p>“That feels good,” he groaned out and licked her lips. He bent to kiss her neck and suck on her pulse point all the while pulling and twisting her nipple as she still continued to stroke his cock.</p>
<p>“<em>Your cock</em> feels good in my hand, Jaime.” Dany whispered to him. Removing himself from her neck, and instead taking her right rosy nipple into his sinfully wicked mouth; Dany moaned loudly as he sucked hard on it.</p>
<p>“It’s time, Dragon Queen,” he let her breast free with a pop and saw his spit coating her nipple.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, Jaime…” she moaned breathlessly. “Fuck me now. Please!”</p>
<p>He pushed her hand away from his pulsating cock and lined it up to her dripping cunt. He surprised her by slamming himself deep into her, and both shouted as they were finally connected. He circled his hips, allowing her to get used to him and feel him inside her before withdrawing and slammed back right inside her.</p>
<p>Dany moaned Jaime’s name continuously, spurring him on and staring deep into his green orbs. She scratched at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, raising her hips to meet with his pistoning thrusts. Jaime grabbed her waist with one hand, and Dany placed his other on her breast, while she placed hers over it.</p>
<p>She continued to push back eagerly against his hips, taking every inch of his glorious cock deep inside her tight cunt. Daenerys could feel another orgasm building with every hard thrust he gave her. She was surprised at how good it felt.</p>
<p>“Uhhh… Jaime,” she moaned and tightened around his girth.</p>
<p>“I’m close… ohhh fuck… I’m close <em>Dany</em>.”</p>
<p>She didn’t realize what he called her with a name she thought only two people could say to her, yet in that moment Daenerys Targaryen didn’t mind. <em>It sounds nice coming from his lips</em>.</p>
<p>Jaime continued to pound her pussy until she screamed again.</p>
<p>Again, wave after wave of sweet ecstasy washed over her as Jaime himself finally found his climax. He pumped his seed deep inside her womb, and a quick thought passed over Dany: <em>would it take root</em>?</p>
<p>His thrusts slowly subsided, till he was grinding into her, and Dany tightening her walls around him, taking in every drop, not wanting to let any out.</p>
<p>As Dany fought to catch her breath, Jaime was laying soft and gently kisses on her cheeks, his now softening cock still embedded in her. She turned her head to capture his lips, both smiling at one another. <em>This is what I needed</em>.</p>
<p>Slowly, her knight pulled his deflated cock from her, and he groaned at seeing his seed dripping from her spread pussy lips.</p>
<p>He lay down next to her and pulled the tiny woman till her head was laying on his sweaty chest, and her leg was draped over his. His left hand was playing with her tresses, and his other was laid next to him.</p>
<p>“Just give me but a few moments, my Dragon Queen,” Jaime whispered into her silky hair.</p>
<p>Dany smiled into his chest, “I would hope so, my good knight, you and I aren’t done yet. The night is still young.” She responded back while tracing a finger on his body. She could feel his seed trickling down her thighs.</p>
<p>She lay like that, feeling well completely satisfied, but guilt seeped into her. She knew what she did, and would probably feel more guilty come morning, yet feeling his cock beginning to harden in her palm made those feelings vanish.</p>
<p>“I’m ready, my Dragon Queen.” He said to her, and Daenerys made her way down till she was now between his thighs. As she took his cock into her hot and wet mouth, bobbing slowly and taking him deep into her throat and moaning as she tasted both of their wetness, Dany found that she was starting to like the way Jaime Lannister called her <em>his</em> Dragon Queen.</p>
<p>Still sucking her knight’s fat cock, both Jaime and Dany didn’t hear the retracting footsteps from outside the chambers or hear someone sniffling as they moved further away from this erotic moment between a woman and a man.</p>
<p>Once Dany drank Jaime’s creamy seed, she was oblivious to the sad howls of a wolf.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first time writing this loving pairing, I might write more of them. I also want to write more pairings for Daenerys because she deserves some love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>